Category talk:Pages with broken file links
Disable This might sound selfish but I believe we should disable this category. The reason is that when we automatically rename images, this category is added so we still have to do much work manually. And anyway, personally I don't trust the category. When an image redlink is created, the page doesn't refresh itself and the category falsly remains there. The page that shows the real broken file links is and if the fact that it refresh every 24 hours is a problem, we can import this script from dev wiki that updates it and every other page of that kind automatically. What do you think? 14:29, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good. 14:38, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Keep it. If we disable the category, then when someone like a vandal disrupts an image's code, the category won't be seen as being added to the page on wiki activity. While the long-term solution to broken file links is WantedFiles, the short term solution is the category. I've had no problems with the category being falsely added when I use the queue function instead of "rename and replace" since the queue function takes longer to load and allows the wiki to catch up. In my mind, all the false positives and other issues outweigh the usefulness of the category, because all it takes is a quick refresh to fix the issue. 15:29, September 16, 2013 (UTC) I don't think you can disable it in any way... it's a mediawiki core function, you can't remove it. The delay issue is just a cache issue, wait and it will resolve automatically or try to purge the page. Also, from what I undestand, that script doesn't update any special page, it simply crosses out entries that are "solved", though I believe it's something already shown in . I saw this post on JSD's talk that explains how to do it. And that script indeed doesn't completely remove the fixed links but it crosses them out. It's the same thing, really. 15:54, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok, but then what's the point of "disabling" the category if you don't check it in the first place? If you don't trust it, don't check it... why it should be disabled globally? Just use the special page. And about that I just pointed out that the special page already crosses out wanted files which were uploaded, so what's the point of that script? And the script page says it's not recommended to use it globally, I guess because it's memory-consuming, so we should use it as personal script. Cause usually the pages it contains don't have broken file links. Also I don't care about the script, I just said that if you are annoyed that the special page updates every 24 hours, we can use it. 20:07, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Bump, still say keep it. 13:39, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Welp, if you want to keep it, I don't really care, I'll go ahead and remove the template. 13:42, September 19, 2013 (UTC)